1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to barriers, and more specifically to barriers comprising modular units of ballistic proof material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In military and para-military operations, there is often a need for barriers to be erected behind which personnel can position themselves for protection from ballistics, explosives, or other harmful projectiles. Historically, soldiers would dig fox holes or trenches, or utilize natural bunkers as protection against enemy fire. In certain geographic regions, natural formations may not exist, and it may not be practicable or suitable to utilize trenches or fox holes for adequate protection.